


Told You That He Loves You (And I Was Right)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Told You I'd Love You Forever [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Sided Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will ever believe you? The pain that eats you alive when you start to notice how every little thing he does affects you, but they can never ever know? How do you tell people that his smile makes you dizzy and his laugh makes you feel ill, but in a good way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You That He Loves You (And I Was Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> This is an old draft I had on my iPad that "magically" turned into a Fabiano fic... Ups? Anyways this is a gift to my lovely friend Jesesmorata, because I know how much she loves this ship and I have a feeling she could use some cheering up, so I rewrote it for her <3

Who will ever believe you? The pain that eats you alive when you start to notice how every little thing he does affects you, but they can never ever know? How do you tell people that his smile makes you dizzy and his laugh makes you feel ill, but in a good way? 

I tried to tell him, I really did, but I broke down before I could utter a word at all. But he surprised me.

He just sat there next to me for hours, while I cried my eyes out, my head on his shoulder, his arms around me, telling me that everything would be okay again, maybe not right now, and maybe it would be worse, but he was there, and he wasn’t going anywhere. And it made me smile and giggle a little because I loved him for so long, but couldn’t tell him since he was married and in love with his wife. 

But right now, he was sitting next to me on the floor in the already abandoned changing rooms, telling me to just let everything out.

But how do you tell the one person you love, more than anything in the world, that you feel like breaking into a million tiny pieces at any moment? How do you tell him that you want to run away from the pain and agony that eats you up inside? That you can’t run away, unless you find a way to run from yourself, but how do you run from your own head? Exactly, you can’t, so you just have to live with the pain.

“Cris?” 

“Yes?”

“I have to tell you something… It’s about Andrea.”

As soon as her name left his lips, I cringed. I hated her guts, not because she was mean, but because she had the one thing I wanted the most, she had him… If she had just been a monster it would have been so easy to hate her, but she was nice, kind and caring. So what I hated the most about her was that I didn't hate her at all... After all, she made Fabio happy...

“What about her?”

 

“We… Uhm… We are getting divorced… I found out I love someone else way more that I loved her.”

 

“Oh okay… Wait you actually broke up with her? What happened to her being ‘The One’?”

“I already found my one… And HE is too cute…”

“He?”

“Uhm yeah… Oh Cris, he is absolutely perfect, but he doesn’t see it. He breaks easily, but is so strong. He is always there for anyone who needs him. Oh and he's the best football player in the world…”

I swallowed loudly. He sounded so in love with this guy. The tears, that had finally stopped running down my cheeks, was threatening to reappear.

“Uhm… Sounds like a nice guy… It's Messi, isn't it?”

“Ew no!!! How could you even think that? He's a culè, remember?”

“Yeah but you said the best player in the world…?”

“It’s you silly!!”

“WHAT!?!”

“I love you Cristiano Ronaldo!!”

“I love you too Fábio Coentrão!”

He pulled me even closer and softly pressed his lips to mine. Within seconds, all the pain and sadness I felt was gone. So I guess that’s how you escape the pain. You fall in love. With someone who love you back that is.

Now I had everything I ever needed, because I had Fabio. What more can you possibly need?


End file.
